Pandora
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights is Hailstorm Hero Special Forces - Heavy Helicopter *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Twin Linked M230 Chain Gun ( Fires 30mm Ballistics ) ***Weapon Stats : ****Damage Type : Sustain Damage ****Damage Per Round : ??,?? ****Clip Size : ? ****Fire Rate : ?.? / second ****Reload : ?.? seconds ***Weapon Notes : ****Single Target *****Targets both Air & Ground ***Effective against Infantry, Light Vehicles, and Floating Platforms *Defense : **High Health **Weak Against Large Numbers of Enemies *Movement : **Agile and Fast HERO Functions *'' '' provides a Defensive Hero Buff known as Fire on my Target! to specific Special Forces within her Area of Influence. **Fire on my Target! provides the following beneficial Buffs : ***Increased Damage **Fire on my Target! applies ONLY to the following Special Forces : ***All Hailstorms **Qualified Units must be within 's personal Area of Influence to receive her Buff. ***'' '' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of . **Any Special Force Members under the influence of will display a special icon ( ). Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History was introduced as a Prize during Infamy Pre-Season 2 - ( Jul 06, 2016 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *'' '' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *'' '' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *'' '' penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *'' '' gets a 5% reduction in Repair Time when Promoted ( ). **Resulting in a ? minute reduction in Repair Time to ??m ??s Trivia *'' '' Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately ?,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at P1 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately ?,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' is a: **Special Forces Aircraft **Heavy Helicopter **Hero Unit **Game Character *'' '' is named after the first human woman created by the Greek Gods : Pandora. *'' '' was originally listed as a prize during Operation: Omega but was removed prior to the start of the event in favor of making her introduction during Infamy Pre-Season 2. *''Pixel Sheet Code : ???.common'' *''Pixel Sheet Code (P1) : ???.uncommon'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Hero unit to be introduced via a PvP Season Prize'' - Pandora Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/07/16 ) - Infamy Pre-Season 2 - ( Official ) - Introduction PvP Season *Kixeye Forum ( 07/27/16 ) - Infamy Pre-Season 2 - Ending Soon! - ( Official ) - Detailed Info Gallery GameUpdate 07-06-2016-(2).png|Introduction Event Infamy Pre-Season 2 Pandora-LargePic.png|Character Large Pic Pandora-Unit-LargePic.png|Unit Large Pic Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopter Category:Heavy Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Game Character Category:PVP Season Prize Category:A to Z